Tangled Web
by Sakura Sango
Summary: With a mysterious letter from Seimei, Ritsuka slowly finds himself falling into the tangled web that only Seimei could invent. With Soubi and Ritsu beside him can he escape safely or will he be lost within the tangled web forever? Ritsu/Ritsuka
1. Letter

Title: Letter.  
Author: Saku  
Pairing: Ritsu/Ritsuka  
Fandom: Loveless  
Theme: 2 News; letter 音沙汰  
Rating: G for this one; over all will be about a PG-13 I think  
Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Loveless characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.) That means I don't make money off of them- or else I wouldn't write fanfics on free sites- I'd be sitting in a pool of money.  
Warning: Just look at the pairing- shouta based pairing (yet I have a feeling this doesn't bother you since the whole series has shouta all over it)  
A/N: Ok the pairing wasn't mine! So I hope I did ok on it. It's a request from a friend of mine. So you gotta stare at her if you don't like it!

Also here I'm playing around with the timeline a little so there are going to be either no or slight spoilers. The timeline here is assuming that the whole School incident didn't happen, let's just say that manga is gone.

I'm trying something new here- keeping all 30 themes together as a story. So we'll see how that goes. Especially with this pairing….

_x-x-x-_

Ritsuka looked at the small café, his violet eyes staring disbelievingly. To meet at a place like this just seemed so out of character of anyone the young boy knew, let alone the mysterious Ritsu. Except for the stories of him from Soubi (none of them sounding to happy) the boy could not pull a memory of them really meeting. Though that meant nothing to him- he could have and just have forgotten.

Leaning against the wide café window, Ritsuka dug his heels into the cracked cement as he pulled a hand from his jeans pocket. Carefully he pushed back his sleeve, eyes taking in the cracked watch as he sighed.

One o'clock. He was still twenty minutes too early.

Really he hated being so early. Going inside would be no good- he would end up getting pity glances from the waitress that watched him fidget until Ritsu would come. Yet outside was really boring. Not to mention cold now that he wasn't walking down the sidewalks anymore- his brisk pace keeping the blood pumping good enough to warm him.

Sighing again, a black ear twitched before settling, Ritsuka reached in to pull out the tattered, stained piece of paper.

'_Soubi must have been mad when he saw this,_' Ritsuka mused as he carefully unfolded the paper. A breeze of any sort could have torn the paper into a hundred pieces. The poor thing looked like it had gone through the worst treatment.

Worn fold lines lined the paper, ready to rip apart if used too much longer. It seemed as if the paper had been folded and unfolded often- looked over, its contents memorized. Large paint stains had made parts of the letter unreadable, its contents a complete mystery to the boy. At least until he tossed the paper to Soubi demanding the fighter to read its contents.

Unable to refuse such orders- even if would have wanted to swallow a cup of rattlesnake poison- he read out the letter, never looking at the piece of paper as he did. His eyes slowly moving along as if he was seeing it once again in his head.

Ritsuka had stood listening to the letter, his eyes following the words he could, his mind's eye making up the ones he couldn't see. It really wasn't that long of a note, most of its contents things that Ritsuka knew. Yet he kept wondering why Soubi looked so…The boy couldn't think of the right word….Mad, no. Maybe frustrated that he had to read it.

At least until they got to the last part.

Worrying his lip, white teeth bit harshly at the last part.

'_I would like to talk to you in person. Alone if possible. I'm sure Soubi would love to come and see me, but I would rather just have it be you and me. And away from the school if possible. How about Kaori Café. It's a really nice place. See you there Saturday at one thirty._'

Ok now he knew why Soubi was so frustrated at handing over the letter.

Ritsuka scratched at his head as he stuffed the unreadable letter in his pocket again. Soubi had begged to come, almost falling to his knees before giving up. Somehow Ritsuka felt that Soubi already knew that he was staying behind. The fighter refusing to bulge from the boy's room, sitting himself down in the unmade bed. Ritsuka had rolled his eyes as he walked out, with one last hissed warning to stay hidden.

Looking at his watch again, Ritsuka yawned. Almost time. Only a couple minutes left. Blinking he turned around glancing inside the café, eyes darting around for the one that Soubi had unwillingly described.

Violet eyes looked around, skipping the table of four girls immediately. He lingered for a second on a young looking man, around his early twenties, before moving on. Ritsu was older, he had to at least be a little older then Soubi. He skipped the workers there that bustled around, cleaning the tables that had been used during the lunch rush. Again he skipped the lone women and the group of college boys.

Apparently he wasn't here yet. Though Ritsuka still had no idea who he was really looking for. Sure he saw the 'video game' version, yet there was no guarantee that that was what the real version looked like.

Sighing again, Ritsuka blew a lone bang out of his face before pulling open the glass door. A small bell merrily twinkled, announcing his entrance.

A young girl in a faded pair of blue jeans and a black shirt and apron smiled politely. "Hello! I'll be right with you. Please have a seat anywhere."

Ritsuka nodded, flinching slightly at the overly sweet tone. He really hated it when people faked happiness, the sugary sweet tones that they would come up with would kill his ears, making them want to bleed.

Slowly he sat at a stool near the window he had just leaned against not too long ago. This way he could watch at the people that walked by. He would feel a little better about this meeting if he at least knew who he was going to talk to.

Butterflies flew around his stomach as he slid into the blood red stool. Crossing his arms, Ritsuka laid his head on his arms, eyes watching the empty street.

The young girl bounced up to the lounging boy, a loud giggle causing him to flinch again. He _really_ hated that overly sweet laugh!

"What can I get for you today? Oh are you by yourself?" The girl smiled, sitting in the empty stool next to him. "My name is Mariko." Another sickly sweet laugh flooded the boy's ears.

"Uhm well actually…." Ritsuka rose his head to look at the girl, "I'm actually…."

"He's here with me today."

Both Mariko and Ritsuka turned suddenly, their eyes widening at the one standing a little behind.

Mariko jumped up quickly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Ah…Uhm…I mean of course." Smiling she steeped back, allowing Ritsu to slip into the stool she had sat in. "Uh so what can I get you two?"

Ritsu looked over at the boy sitting beside him, an eyebrow raised at the question.

"I just want a strawberry soda." Ritsuka muttered, his eyes staring at the man before him.

Blonde hair fell over his shoulder as Ritsu smiled politely, "Make that two. It sounds good for a change."

Nodding Mariko ran to the counter to get the drinks, her hands playing with the pale pink apron, fidgeting with the edges as she waited for the drinks to appear.

Neither one of the two spoke, each busy staring at the other- almost with the same intensity as lovers right before they kissed, their bodies intertwined while lying in the bed.

The sound of plastic cups settling against the hard counter was the only thing that broke their stare. Ritsuka turning back towards the glass too look out. Though he still studied the other man from the corner of his eye, unable to just look away. He was so different then what he had expected. Somehow Soubi's rendering of him, Ritsuka had expected some one….different…

Ritsu smiled thanking the girl for the drinks before turning back to the boy next to him.

"So I bet Soubi's talked about me."

"A little," Ritsuka straightened up in his seat. Carefully he pulled the straw from its paper prison before placing it in the glass.

"Just a little. Hmm how sad."

"Well he has been a little busy with everything lately." Ritsuka flourished a hand waving it as if he didn't really care. "I mean if you know what I mean."

A chuckle caught Ritsuka's ear. "Yes I do."

"Anyways I would love to catch up with the 'family,'" Ritsuka drew quotes, pausing to drink some of his soda down before continuing, "but I really have a lot of homework. So…"

"-If we can speed this up a little you would like it right." Ritsu chuckled again, before nodding. "Ok we can skip some of the small talk then."

"Good."

Ritsuka missed the narrowed glance that was given to him, as Ritsu sized him up, trying to imagine this being the sacrifice for his student. Though he wondered if the same blood flowed through him as through his older brother. Right now it seemed different. He could only hope that it was different.

Ritsu leaned against the counter, sipping at his soda. It was a little too sweet for his liking. "Do you know about Seimei and Soubi."

The boy flinched at his brother's name, still not wanting to believe completely that his brother really did live this life for so long. Why hadn't he seen any indications of it?

Instead of answering Ritsuka nodded, his violet eyes staring out at the empty street. He was supposed to have gone to his therapist today- having called to cancel with a lame excuse. One he couldn't remember now. He could only hope that she wouldn't ask him about it, he wouldn't know what to say when face to face. He really didn't like lying that much.

"Well," Ritsu continued the conversation as if he was used to silent boys sitting next to him, refusing to look at him ever. "I have a note that I was supposed to give to you when I felt that you were ready."

This did cause Ritsuka to look over.

"I have to warn you though, I have no idea what is in it. Only who wrote it. Do you still want it?"

Ritsuka only nodded, his eyes staring at the letter. He was practically drooling for it.

"Even if it causes you heartache? Or leads you deeper into the tangled web that you're already caught in?"

Ritsuka still nodded, his eyes unblinking. As if he was terrified that the letter would disappear if he did blink- even for a second.

"I can tell you- if it's anything like the one that I was given- it _will_," Ritsu made sure to stress that one word, "lead you deeper into that web. Tangle you up beyond belief. You will regret this decision sooner or later."

"I don't care!" Ritsuka was surprised at his voice, at how sure he was with this. "I want to know. I want to understand. Even if you say I can't!"

Ritsu's mouth closed at the protest he was about to raise, a smile forming.

"Well then, welcome to the tangled web that is considered Seimei's mind." Standing the man tossed a few bills onto the counter, enough for both drinks and a tip.

Turing to leave, he paused long enough to bend down, his lips brushing lightly against the ebony hair before him, lips moving soft enough as if to kiss the soft strands. His breath flowed evenly, showering the boy in strawberry and peppermint, overwhelming his senses.

Softly he whispered, his eyes closing as he spoke. "Just be careful. I rather not watch you die just because of him. If you want to continue on, to get tangled in the messed up web just have Soubi call me. If you decide to leave then never call."

And without a second glance or word he glided out of the café leaving a bewildered boy staring at the envelope in his hands, a light blush covering his cheeks.

'_Really. Why does everyone want to kiss me that badly._' Ritsuka wondered as he stared at the white paper before him.

Was he really ready to open this? Ready for what it said?

Ritsuka could only hope as he stood, stuffing the paper in his pocket. He would at least open it in front of Soubi. He deserved that much.

Slowly standing, Ritsuka took another gulp of his soda before walking out of the café and back home. He wanted to know what would happen next.

_x-x-x-_

Alright so this story is slowly growing, I only have to figure out how to make it last 30 chapters. Though I think I can do it easily.

Reviews are loved…


	2. Beginning of The Journey

**Title:** Beginning of The Journey.

**Author:** Saku

**Pairing:** Ritsu/Ritsuka

**Fandom:** Loveless

**Theme:** 10. 10

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Loveless characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.) That means I don't make money off of them- or else I wouldn't write fanfics on free sites- I'd be sitting in a pool of money.

**Warning:** Just look at the pairing- shouta based pairing (yet I have a feeling this doesn't bother you since the whole series has shouta all over it). Uhm I guess some of the parts can seem to have a incest feel. I really did not mean it to come that way. But better to be safe then not…. Blood later on….more as time goes on I bet…

**A/N:** Alright so another chapter! Yays! Anyways sorry for the slight delay, it took me till just recently to finally work out just where they were gonna go. You know it was blurry but now it's finally clear! I see the light! Halleluiah!

Also but let me say this, if disturbing material…well disturbs you and not in a good way…well why are you even reading something that hasta do with Seimei's plot? I mean come on he's a disturbing dude! But there is your warning. Onward now!

_x-x-x-_

_My dearest, sweet Ritsuka. _

_If only I could still be there, to touch your soft hair, feel you lying beside me as you nap._

_Do you remember all the stories I used to read you long ago about Heaven and Hell. _

Ritsuka knew Soubi wasn't going to take the letter good. He didn't have to know what was in it, just knowing who it came from, he knew. Yet just how bad he would take it had surprised Ritsuka. The boy had just assumed that he had seen all of Soubi's temper tantrums before, yet this one was new.

After being told about the letter, the fighter had just stood against the wall staring blankly across the room. It had taken several waves of a hand and Ritsuka almost kicking the taller man before Soubi broke the dazed stare, and they still had not read the contents inside.

Opening the letter and reading it had been torture for the boy, he almost was willing to go back to the worst fights he had battled and battle them alone. It had to be easier then this!

Even if it was torture, Ritsuka had to congratulate himself for not letting his voice crack. He had managed to read the entire letter without stuttering or stumbling over any of the words. Even when icy eyes were turned towards his direction, Ritsuka read the letter without backing away from the gaze. Instead he met it head on, as if daring Soubi to do anything about it.

Maybe part of him did. Part of him wanted the older man to just read the letter to himself. Maybe even burn or destroy it. Even give it to the Zero boys to play with.

…No…

That would only make it worse. They would have _too _much fun with that!

Reaching the end of the letter Ritsuka blinked confused. Just what did that whole thing mean? The sentences never explained anything, they carried on one thought, just to suddenly break to the next thought. Yet they carried a malice tone to them. A warning of danger to come if this path was ventured.

As the letter had continued, Ritsuka could almost feel what it said. Images flashed quickly through his mind, making the boy pause and wonder. Where these some of his missing memories. Was this the 'Ritsuka' he had lost? Or was it just another lie stacked atop the already growing pile. It was all just confusing the boy too much.

Fisting a handful of his dark locks, Ritsuka watched as the letter slipped from his hands. Lightly it floated to the floor, staring back at him mockingly. As if to challenge him. Fists tugged at his hair as he tried to keep the tears back.

Why? What were these images? Where they real? And why did all of this hurt his head so much! Pleading eyes glanced back at the other man, a silent plea for help. But instead of meeting his face, Ritsuka could only stare at Soubi's retreating back.

Soubi walked calmly towards the small balcony, his emotions hid well as he stared at the setting sun outside. If the young boy had not known his fighter better, he would have believed that the letter had not affected the tall man. Yet he could see how the blond's hands were fisted, nails digging into his soft skin.

"Soubi," Ritsuka glanced down at the letter again, his hands trembling as he released his hair, "will you come with me? I don't want to do this all by myself."

"Just order me to and I will."

"Not this time," black ears twitched slightly, "with everything going on this is your choice alone. You decide. I don't care if I'm your master or not. None of that. You decide, yes or no!"

Bland hair covered Soubi's face as he hung his head. "I'll be there. Just tell me when and where."

Ritsuka only smiled as he watched Soubi walk outside. For the first time in a long time, the room seemed suddenly lonely and cold as he stood in the middle of the room orange rays covering him and the letter. Downstairs he could hear his mother running around, probably fixing his dinner, though Ritsuka knew he was going to have to hurt his mother when he denied the food.

Instead he slowly, numbly, walked towards his bed and without even bothering to change his clothes the boy fell into the bed, his eyes closing immediately.

_x-x-x-_

A shrill tone caused the boy to start from his deep sleep, one of the deepest he had been able to have for months. Moaning he turned his head towards the small nightstand beside his bed to glare murderously at the small cell phone that was still chirping.

Sighing he reached out, grabbing the smooth phone in a tight grasp. For a second he thought about tossing it against the wall, hoping it would break, before flipping it open. Only to stare at a number he had never seen before. Slowly he hit the enter button, waiting as the text message appeared on the screen.

'If you do decide to continue, meet me at the park at 10 in the morning. If you aren't there I'll take it you're out.'

Blinking Ritsuka sat up, rubbing a tired eye with the back of his hand. Rereading the message a second time, the young boy hit the forward button to Soubi's phone before collapsing. Yawning he buried under his blankets, hoping to be able to fall back to sleep again.

_x-x-x-_

Standing under the thick Oak tree, Ritsuka could not help but feel a little off watching the mothers play with their children on the oversized, colorful slides. When he had first walked in, the boy had not felt uneasy, or not until he looked around only to see mothers and babies running around. Only then did he realize just how much he stood out; a grade school kid standing in the middle of a park on a school day, and not even bothering to hide it either.

Let alone the fact that he was standing to an obvious adult, who at the moment, looked to be of very dubious nature- especially with how he stood now off to the side, a cigarette hanging from his lips, eyes darting around before settling, only to dart around again.

Sighing the boy smacked a hand against his forehead. Really he was starting to second guess this whole deal.

"I see you made it."

Jumping slightly Ritsuka glanced up to see the same man from before walk to where he was standing.

Walking closer, Ritsu smiled brightly, his eyes focused solely on the cat eared boy before him. He continued until he was well into Ritsuka's personal space, something that made Ritsuka twitch, before stopping, his eyes taking in the boy from head to toe, as if seeing him for the first time.

A scoff was heard off to the side, causing the teacher to glance over, a new smile spreading across his face as he watched his former student snuff out the cigarette butt on the ground. "And Soubi decided to come too. How have you been?"

Instead of answering, Soubi glanced off to the side, shaking out a new cigarette, lighting it quickly. He continued to look away, never meeting Ritsu's glance.

Shrugging lightly the blond turned his glance back at Ritsuka, his eyes suddenly turning serious. "Did you read the letter?"

Ritsuka could only nod, his heart suddenly clenching at thought of it.

'_It had to be written by someone else! That was _not_ my brother! It could not be! It just could not be!'_ Ritsuka screamed silently once again, remembering his silent argument with himself yesterday.

He wanted someone to explain! Soubi had remained silent after the letter, refusing to answer anything! And now Ritsu standing here, he wanted answers! Yet he could not find the energy to voice his inner turmoil. He found himself unable to speak as he stared into the blue eyes before him. All he could do was nod.

"And by standing here, I assume that you are ready to continue."

Another nod.

Ritsu glanced over at Soubi, eyes still as serious as before. "What about you? Are you ready to continue on?"

"I'm staying as long as Ritsuka does. When he decides to leave I will to. Otherwise I'm staying here."

"Perfect, shall we start?"

Ritsuka could not help but to notice that the smile that had been pleasant and warm before suddenly turned cold and cruel. A shudder ran down the boy's spine as he tried to ignore the ominous feeling that had suddenly passed through him. Slowly, shakily even, he followed behind the retreating back, as he forced himself to keep breathing.

Pausing in mid-step, the boy glanced over his shoulder one last time in the direction of his house and school. He may never see his friends again, may leave them forever. Yet, he _had _to do this. He wanted the truth, the answer!

A small breeze swept across the small park, making the green grass of the playground rustle. Gently it brushed across Ritsuka's face, soft as a mother's loving kiss. His hand reached up to his cheek, cupping it softly, a smile finally crossing his face. He would come back to his friends, he just knew it!

_x-x-x-_

I'm so sorry for the delay! If anyone is still reading this. I really am, but I was stuck at first on where to go. And then life just kept getting in the way, but now I see the path perfectly! …kinda….Haha

Next time the real fun starts! I just kinda had this chapter as a- here is who is coming! YAYS! ….no….yes…

So did you see how I used the theme! Haha! HEY It's a stupid theme! Really, 10. I mean come on! So yeah I figured time worked for it! Yeah and I shortchanged the kiss…But I SWEAR a better kiss is coming up later! I mean I WILL make it work even if I hafta tie down all the characters to do it!

Anyways! Uhm if I got anything wrong, just gently poke me. I could not remember Ritsu's eye color for the life of me, so if they're wrong just poke me and I'll change it!

Reviews are LOVED! Please?


	3. Deja Vu

Title: Déjà vu.  
Author: Saku  
Pairing: Ritsu/Ritsuka  
Fandom: Loveless  
Theme: 4. our distance and that person  
Rating: G- slight language but nothing big…  
Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Loveless characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)  
Warning: Just look at the pairing- shouta based pairing (yet I have a feeling this doesn't bother you since the whole series has shouta all over it)  
A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay (thank God there was no Dec 1st purge or I woulda lost this pairing), my laptop died so for almost a month I had no way to write (I almost went crazy from it lol). So anyways let's continue…

My muse went and changed the entire plot here, so this is gonna take a lil more planning, but I will keep this going!

_x-x-x-_

_Would you like to come and see the real Hell?_

_You'd be amazed at just how wonderful it is._

_How many of those you know are here…_

The bus ride had been a long one, especially with two adults acting like young children. Ritsuka had been close to kicking Soubi off the bus, refusing to let his fighter continue on this stupid journey that he had foolishly taken part of. And if he could have, Ritsu would have gotten the boot too; except his letter seemed to give a meeting place.

And he would have too, if he could have figured out how to convince the bus driver that despite the fact that- yes, the two were silent and yes they were sitting forward, and of course acting like model citizens (albeit robot-like) that they were actually having some of the largest temper tantrums ever. Soubi especially. But somehow that argument died on the tip of his tongue, if nothing else _he_ would have been the one to seem childish.

So instead the black haired boy sighed as he sat back, his legs swinging slightly as he tried to ignore the two on each side of him. Besides maybe Ritsu was a normally quiet individual, the boy had no past knowledge to compare to really. This could have been his true personality, though that thought unnerved him slightly. No one should ever be this still, especially as the trip rounded its second hour.

So far with all of the times he had seen the tall blond man, he had been a cool and collected person. But to be like a statue, except for the slow, deep breaths that the man took, was unnerving.

A dark part of him wondered if he would have changed his personality if he had injury done to him. Or would he remain as he was now; how would he react if his eye was poked out, if he was slashed, his neck cut open. Gasping, the boy shook his head, refusing to indulge himself in such morbid thoughts. He _had_ to remain himself, whatever that really was. He was going to see his brother! He had to stay focused.

'_Or how he would even react to a kiss.'_

Ritsu had kissed his hair at the café and now Ritsuka could only wonder how the other man would react to a true kiss. Soubi's reactions were always filled with a love that the boy could not place; his eyes, as they pulled away, would always be filled with a tender love but still look so far away. But, Ritsuka wondered as he stared at the man's lips, how would Ritsu act?

Gasping the boy shook his head trying to ignore the direction his thoughts were taking. A light blush covered his cheeks as he turned away facing forward, praying that no one- including the two he was traveling with- noticed how the boy had been staring.

Settling between the two frozen men, Ritsuka sighed as dark eyes watched the scenery change yet again. He had watched from the window as the city disappeared in the distance; only quickly to be changed for a long, winding, mountainous road, a beautiful view of a beach behind him. And now he watched as the rocks and ocean were changed once again for the soothing view of a forest.

Eyes watched as small clusters of trees, too many kinds for him to easily name, flooded into view. Though the trees were not too thick near the roadway, most had been thinned out long ago, Ritsuka could tell that it was a thick forest that lied not too far away.

He had tried to ask Ritsu just where he was going. Just where was this supposed meeting place. And just what the _hell _was going to happen when they got there. Would they talk? Fight? Eat? What? The unknowing was worse then actually watching a gore fest before his eyes.

The blond had sighed, a sound that made Soubi bristle for a second before calming, as he pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose with a finger. "I know nothing more then you," had been the generic answer that he gave with each question Ritsuka asked.

The boy was almost ready to ask what his name was, or what color the sky was, or even 'Ritsu, what is your favorite food,' just to get a different answer. Yet he kept the smart remarks to himself. Nothing would have been gained in acting like a bratty child that wanted to know when he could eat that newly bought cookie.

After almost three hours, three torturously long silent hours later, the bus pulled over in a small stop, one of few that this bus took. Soubi and Ritsuka had followed Ritsu's silent movements, as he stood and walked down the hallway to the door before stepping down the small stairs.

Now that the bus had pulled away, the boy could get a feel for the place that they had stopped at. Amethyst eyes took in the local area, the boy's mouth falling open as recognition took over him. He _remembered_ this place. Or that was what it felt like to him.

Searing pain ricocheted across his temples, darting behind his eyes before moving to his brainstem. Iron fists clamped down on each place holding it tightly refusing to let go. Moaning as he was assaulted with the strange pain, Ritsuka knelt on the ground, fingers tangling tightly in his hair. Tugging the strands tightly the boy clenched his eyes shut tightly moaning as the pain doubled in force.

Why did he remember this place? Without looking Ritsuka _knew_ there was a café behind them, to the left. A small, quaint place that sold amazingly wonderful cuisine.

Behind his lids Ritsuka watched, with his mind's eye, as he and Seimei stood at the same bus stop. He could remember the trees, the feel. Even the breeze was similar.

_The young Ritsuka held his brother's leg, fingers wrapping around the back of Seimei's knee, as he stared at the forest before him. He had _never _seen this many trees in his life. If only his parents could have seen it too. But his older brother had told him they were going on a secret trip, one that no one else could _ever_ know about._

Ritsuka doubled over, his knees digging into the dirty ground below him. Fingers tugged at his hair, refusing to let go. Even as cool, gentle fingers began the tedious work of untangling them.

"_Seimei," Ritsuka broke his stare at the trees to watch his brother's amused face. He rarely saw Seimei this happy. "Where are we going? Please tell me!" He was too excited to wait, just like a child given a new shiny toy. Ritsuka could not deal with how his brother dangled the toy before him, refusing to give it up._

"_We're going to have fun today." _

He could hear Soubi's calm voice calling out, asking him what was wrong and telling him it was alright. Sweet nothings flowed in the air, as he half listened, still unable to break himself free from the iron strong grasp.

_Kneeling behind his brother, Seimei pulled Ritsuka into a hug, one hand splayed awkwardly across the boy's barely clad chest, the shirt he was wearing was too thin, while the other rested across the boy's thighs. Seimei's hugs always were awkward, always feeling as if the boy never knew just _how_ to hug correctly._

"_You said that last night when we jumped out of the bedroom window. Can you tell me, please!" _

_Laying his head against the sturdy shoulder, the small boy turned his head towards his brother's neck, breathing in the scent that was Seimei's. No words could ever describe it correctly. It was just…Seimei…nothing else. Just like how his mother smelt like her. It was something that would never leave his memories, even when he was old and gray._

"_Alright, but only if you promise to behave. I need you to stand beside me and just watch…" _

_Ritsuka nodded eagerly._

"_Alright we're going to…"_

A chocked scream fell from the boy's paling lips as he shot up, eyes wide. Suddenly, as if seeing the scenery around him for the first time, Ritsuka let his hands drop, a couple long strands of black hair still tangled around his fingers. Blinking, almost owlishly, the boy looked around, focusing in on the forest across the road.

Seimei had never looked away from there, why? What was so important there?

Shakily he stood, barely seeing how Ritsu and Soubi backed away from the stunned boy, mud caked to his jeans as he carefully took a step back.

'_Yes, right about here_,' Ritsuka thought as he looked around again, his vision tunneling to focus on just the forest ahead. What was so important over there. Ritsuka could not draw his memories back again.

"Right here," he spoke slowly, more to himself then to the other two men who were watching worriedly. "Seimei was standing right here when he fell to his knees."

Ritsuka followed suit, bringing his arms around as if he were hugging a small boy, one around the boy's chest while the other on his knees. As quickly as he brought them up, the dark haired boy dropped them, it felt weird- awkward even- to hug thin air. Instead he focused again on the surrounding area.

Ritsu followed the boy's gaze silently. As soon as Ritsuka fell to the ground both men had forgotten about everything else as they worried over the boy. Was this trip truly going to be too hard for him? Should they turn back?

Ritsuka shook his head, unable to see anything. Standing again, he brushed off the excess mud, noticing for the first time his ruined jeans.

"I remember being here with Seimei," Ritsuka whispered, looking at the first time at the other two men. "He was standing here with me when…"

The boy was interrupted as his stomach growled loudly. Blushing the teen hung his head, trying to hide from Ritsu and Soubi. He almost wished the earth would swallow him alive right now.

"Hm," Ritsu looked away, off the side as he continued, "perhaps it's a good time to get some food. There's a small restaurant there it looks like."

_x-x-x-_

Sliding into the overstuffed booth, Ritsuka was hit with a sudden case of Déjà vu. This was familiar, too strangely familiar for the boy. Reading the menu and ordering had been nearly impossible for the boy, as he focused solely on the feeling as he tried to conjure some kind of memories of this place. Blankly he had ordered what he remembered before from his past, a feeling that he had eaten it before.

"I remember," Ritsuka started as he stared at the overly shiny table, "this place. Not this restaurant, but I remember. I hate onions but I love pickles. I love sticky rice best." Ritsuka let his head fall back as his dark eyes stared at the ceiling above him. "I remember eating that," he gestured to the menu to indicate what he had just ordered, "but I can't remember why we were here."

He remembered being out late with his brother. By the time they got home both of their parents had been furious and worried. They both had been hugged while being scolded, punished while kissed. Caring parents, Ritsuka realized, were like that. They yell and cry while hug you; spank while kissing you. They are the ones that file police reports and then cancel them later when the child came back. He never got to experience that anymore, Ritsuka could disappear for weeks and return as if he was never gone.

"That's weird," Ritsu said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I wonder why he brought you here. What is he planning?"

The three sat in forced silence as they watched their waitress, an older woman who looked like she should had stopped working years ago, awkwardly set their plates down. She knew they had stopped their conversations as soon as she had arrived; quickly she finished and turned away, making sure to leave quick enough so they could continue.

Soubi scoffed at the question. "This is Seimei. There is nothing to wonder about, he is who he is. You can never understand what is in his mind."

"Such strong words for his old fighter."

"No just true words." Soubi picked up his chopsticks as he began to pick at his food. He had lost his appetite as soon as Seimei was brought up. It was a confusing and sore topic for him still, probably always would be.

The three ate in an uncomfortable silence as they each tried to decipher just what had Seimei planned out here in such an uninhabited area. Ritsu secretly glanced over at the silent boy as he tried to understand him. It felt so weird to see someone who looked so much like Seimei yet act so differently. He felt torn between feeling sorry for this boy and wanting to strangle the life out of him.

_Seimei._

One of his groups biggest mistakes. One that he would rectify if he could, though he was still conflicted on what he wanted to do and what he had to do. Sometimes Ritsu wanted to kill the boy, yet there was so much potential. Seimei, though he was a festering thorn trapped in his side, was a great asset because of his strength.

But wherever there was great strength there was always the possibility of having the recoil being strong enough to kill.

_x-x-x-_

Again trees assaulted the boy as his cat ears flattened against his head. Ritsuka was certain that he would never get used to just how fragrant the air was. It smelled…spicy almost. Each of the individual trees having their own scent. A smell that became overpowering when each tree in the entire forest was put together. A smell that could kill a person.

Yes, Ritsuka was certain that he would never be an 'outdoors person.' He preferred the polluted, watered down air that he was used to at home. He loved being able to breath deeply and only catch the scent of one flower, not a thousand different types battling for dominance.

"So," Soubi glanced around as he pulled out a cigarette, "just where do we go? Or are we just waking this entire thing."

Ritsuka watched completely entranced at how the cigarette bobbed between his lips as his Fighter talked. His eyes never strayed as Soubi pulled out a golden colored lighter, his calloused thumb striking at the metal wheel trying to get a flame to stay against the wind.

Through his muddled mind, which was becoming more muddled as the seconds ticked by (almost as if the scents themselves were a toxin to Ritsuka), the boy had to agree with Soubi's question. It was too foolish for them to walk forever in this forest, they would die before they could make it half way through. Yet none of them seemed to have a clear map of where to walk.

Unless Ritsu's letter…

"That is a excellent question that I was hoping someone else would have happened to have an answer for."

…Ritsuka wanted to scream and bash his head against the nearest tree trunk as he glanced around again. Apparently none of them had a clear cut map of where to go next.

"I am wondering though," Ritsu continued as he walked closer to the two lane road. Reaching the edge he paused long enough to give a half-hearted glance for oncoming cars before walking across leaving the other two dumbfounded guys alone with only a half uttered sentence.

Blinking Ritsuka felt the urge to scream build in his chest again as he took off running, worn sneakers thumping harshly against the ground as he chased after Ritsu (a man he was starting to feel was more annoying then Soubi). As he crossed the street, as small and unused as it was, he refused to check for cars, instead deciding to keep his eyes on the mysterious man before him.

He did not even bother to look behind him, knowing that Soubi would follow, even without orders. Ritsuka had told his Fighter that this entire trip was up to him, there were no orders to follow. It was each person's free will that decided on just what they did.

Reaching where Ritsu had stopped, right at the edge of the forest, Ritsuka gasped for air as he tried to form coherent words. "Was…wondering…what…" He gasped, his lungs suddenly loving the spicy scented forest air, gulping it down as if it was his lifeline.

Glasses glinted in the sunlight as the blond slowly turned to his two companions, as if noticing them for the first time this entire trip. A smirk slowly drew across his face as he lowered his head, the glint of the sunlight suddenly taking a sinister look.

Goosebumps traveled along his spine as Ritsuka fought the urge to back away slowly. For a split second, the first time in his life, the boy wondered if this had been safe after all; he knew almost nothing about this man, yet he had jumped on a bus and traveled for hours out to a place that would be a great dumping ground for a couple dead bodies. A perfect hiding spot that would take weeks before they would be found, if ever.

"What if Seimei left the map right in plain sight. Where someone he deemed worthy could read it."

Soubi scoffed again, as he looked around carefully before looking back at Ritsu. "Where would this map be? Tacked onto a tree?"

Ritsu shook his head negatively. "No," he stared right into the amethyst eyes before him. "It would have to be somewhere where no one else would ever see."

A long, thin finger tapped the top of the boy's head, much to Ritsuka's annoyance as his tail twitched irritated and his ears flatten against his skull again.

"It is in here," the finger tapped Ritsuka's skull again. "The reason he brought him here must have been so it would be the map that we needed."

"But that was years ago!" Ritsuka pulled away from the finger that was slowly causing a headache to sprout. "Are you telling me he planned this this long ago? What if something had happened and the plan had died?"

Ritsu shrugged innocently as he glanced at the forest. "If the plan had failed then everything would have worked out his way and Seimei probably would have never cared that this had failed."

Soubi nodded, intrigued by what his teacher was saying. It did make sense, even if he did not want to admit it.

"Why else would he have brought you out to such a random, weird place?"

"Well his planned failed." Ritsuka muttered darkly his arms crossing his chest tightly. "I can't remember what happened."

"Maybe you need to concentrate more, put yourself back during that time. Feel what you felt then, act as you acted then. It may trigger more memories. Otherwise until then we are stuck waiting until he comes out here and tells us to follow."

_x-x-x-_

To say he felt foolish would have been the understatement of the century. He felt mortified by having so much attention drawn to him. His cheeks must have been crimson stained by now, as he pressed on temples trying to stave off the headache that was slowly building.

Amethyst eyes fluttered closed as the boy breathed deep soothing breaths. He forced his overactive mind to calm as he mentally began shoving the excess thoughts and worries into cubbies, locking them away until it was time to open them again. As he began to uncluttered his mind, forcing everything away, Ritsuka could feel his body relax.

A familiar tug pulled at him, one that he felt rarely anymore. Déjà vu. This time he welcomed it with open arms, instead of trying to hide from it like he did in the past.

"_Ne, Seimei!" Ritsuka sighed as he trudged on after his brother. His legs were sore, his feet tired, and his skin itching from the sweat and dirt that covered it. He wanted nothing more then to head back to the bus stop and go back home. The day had started too early for the young boy, and it was lasting much too long for him._

_Amethyst eyes glanced above where the sky should have been, but all he could see were trees. In fact, the boy realized as he glanced around him in a slow circle, all he could see all around him were trees._

"_Seimei!" Ritsuka called again, having to run a couple steps to catch up with his older brother. "You do know where you're going right? You do know how to go back to the bus stop."_

_The older boy stopped, for the first time since they had slipped into the trees and away from the marked trails, to glace back at the smaller boy. "Yes I do, don't worry. But you need to learn this path, so pay attention ok." Crouching down he met Ritsuka's eyes for a second before turning back._

"_Why," Ritsuka looked around, still feeling completely lost. There were no way to distinguish just where he was or had been._

"_Because in the future it may be the only way for you to see me." Seimei had started walking again, his pace never slowing as he steeped over up grown roots and small plants. "Where you can watch heaven and hell collide. Our special own place that we will decide the fate of many."_

"_Ne," Ritsuka wanted to ask his older brother just what he meant by all of that. But as he stumbled trying to keep up Ritsuka decided it was safer to give up on trying to talk. Instead he focused solely on staying upright and close to his brother._

Blinking Ritsuka looked around, realizing for the first time that he was smack in the middle of a forest. Slowly he glanced behind him, past to the two blonds that had followed silently (or as far as he knew silently) and to the trees behind him. Again he was hit with the strong feeling that they were in trouble.

"_Where you can watch heaven and hell collide. Our special own place that we will decide the fate of many."_

The words rung in his ears, echoing in his head as he continued silently along the path that his feet remembered. He silently only could hope that it was the right path that they were taking.

_x-x-x-_

It felt like hours since they had started walking and Ritsuka was feeling cranky. His feet hurt, his legs shook with each step and he wanted nothing more then to head home. When, almost miraculously, the forest broke away to a clearing.

Sun shone brightly, blinding the boy as he glanced around, a fisted hand shielding his eyes from the sudden burst of light. It was beautiful, no doubt, with how the green grass shivered in the gentle breeze and how the trees linked each other together, their branches intertwining perfectly.

And standing in the middle of the clearing, feet wide apart and arms crossed loosely across his chest, almost falling to his stomach, with a smirk that could turn the sun cold was the one that they had spent hours trying to find. Dark hair fluttered in the gentle breeze as black cat ears stood proudly. The man's smirk grew colder and wider as he watched the three emerge from the tangled forest.

"Seimei," Ritsuka whispered. He was scared to call out too loud, afraid that it would disappear in the shimmering light if he did. Shatter like a mirror, leaving only fragile pieces to rain around them.

"So you remembered the path Ritsuka." Seimei refused to glance at the other two, his attention focused solely on his little brother as he talked, his voice light with a tint of malice on the edge, a promise of the horrors that would come.

"Ritsuka," a hand reached out for his younger brother, "come with me. I want to show you the world that we could have together. A world without others."

The boy could only shake his head in confusion, what in hell did he mean? The boy could again feel his world turn upside down as he pressed at temples. Why was everything that he once knew to be true seem so wrong.

Seimei was good…Then why were there so many stories of his horrors.

Seimei was dead…Then why was he standing here.

"Ritsuka I want to show you just how wonderful the world could be. I almost have it ready for the two of us to live in it together." A smirk crossed his face again, "let me show you what heaven and hell really is like. Our own special place…"

_x-x-x-_

Ack! DONE! Phew, this chapter was long and hard. I think the longest. But I just couldn't feel a right place to end it otherwise.

Anyways reviews are loved. And I swear from now on it will be more action packed! This is the last building chapter. Action ahead!


End file.
